fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Prehistoric Park: New creature
'NEW ARRIVALS' Nigel's P.O.V Nigel drove around Prehistoric Park. He was checking out the dinosaurs and animals he captured. But one seemed sad. "Susanne, do you think Terrence is lonely?" Asked Nigel. "Possibly. He was the younger of the two. And t-rexs may have been social." Susanne answered. "Well, why would Him and Matilda clash?" Bob asked. "Maybe siblings split up and join packs." Nigel guessed. "Maybe he needs a playmate?" Bob said. "Well you should go there and get another t-rex for Terrence then." Terrence's P.O.V "Come on Matilda." He begged to his larger sister. "Never. You are lucky these are here. You almost died when I broke in last time." She sneered. Terrence hung his head at another failed attempt to make peace with his sister. Terrence was lonely, his mother led a pack, she was never lonely. "That idiot t-rex male killed her." Terrence muttered. Chomper's P.O.V "Chomper I am scared." Ducky said. There was an earthshake that seperated them from their friends by causing a rockslide. "Its okay." He encouraged as Ducky hugged him. He had done this before and protected her from Thud. "Just stay here." He said as Ducky started to fall asleep. He was tired but wanted to stay up. He needed to be ready to defend her if need be. Six hours later He was staying awake and it was very dark. He then saw a ledge that would be to steep for anything. He got a vine and he climbed up and carried Ducky. He went behind a boulder that would hide them from Sharpteeth. He could finally get some sleep. Nigel's P.O.V He was in his jeep and drove through the portal. When he got there he drove around and tried to find something. "It's so dissapointing. If we can find anything, it would be good." He shrugged as he walked through the desert. He found a ledge that had a vine. "Maybe I could spot something from up there." He said as he climbed. When he reached the top, he was face to face with a baby t-rex and baby saurolophus. "Oh no. Don't startle them. He must be protectecting the saurolophus." He said cautiosly as the t-rex bared it's teeth and growled. The saurolophus was curled in a ball. "I scared them, he must calm down." Nigel groaned. "He may be little but he has teeth that can deliver a painful bite." Nigel said backing away. The indigo t-rex started to calm down. "It's okay, Relax, relax, relax." He said encouragley. The t-rex finally got into a a normal position. All three heard a roar. Chomper's P.O.V "Redclaw!" They both yelled. Nigel's P.O.V The two babies dove behind him as a large t-rex, baring a nasty scar, thundered over. He let out an earsplitting roar as the t-rex knocked over the ledge. Nigel fell and caught the young dinosaurs and ran. The t-rex chased and eventually came to a stop at a canyon. It was rough and slippery. "The t-rex has stayed up there. That was a close one" Nigel sighed as he walked away. He put the little dinosaurs in a cage. Chomper's P.O.V "Chomper, where is he taking us?" Ducky asked. "He saved us, he may be taking us to his home." Nigel's P.O.V Nigel got into his jeep and activated the portal. "This is great. Two different species." Nigel said hapilly. When he got into the park, Bob, and Susanne were waiting for him. "Hello, I got two little dinosaurs. A t-rex and a saurolophus." He told them. "Their so cute." Susanne said as she saw the two dinosaurs. Ducky was put with the ornithomimus, which accepted her. It was now time to put Chomper with Terrence. Both were put in a holding pen where Bob had a hose at the ready. "Alright open the gate." Nigel said and Terrence walked out. Chomper's P.O.V "Finally, some company." Terrence said. "What do you mean?" Chomper asked Terrence. "I was lonely, my sister turned on me." Terrence shrugged. "I have my friend in the rainbow face area." Chomper told Terrence. "Then I won't harm her. She can come live with us." Terrence said. Chomper then introduced Ducky, who was in a cage nearby, to Terrence. "He says that he won't hurt you and that he'll keep us safe."Chomper translated. "Oooh. This could be fun. Yep, yep, yep." Ducky said. Nigel's P.O.V "Wow, that t-rex seems to actually wan't the saurolophus to live with them." Susanne said surprised. "Do you think we should let her stay with them?" Bob asked. "Yah, this is great." Nigel said. Chomper's P.O.V When they were put into t-rex hill, they put their den by a bush. "Feeding time is soon. Ducky, you can eat whatever is in here." Terrence said, and Chomper translated for her. "This is nice. Yep, yep, yep." Ducky said awed by the wide variety of greenfood that was there. "I just have a one rule: Don't go there." Terrence instructed, pointing to Matilda's half of the enclosure. "OK." They both said. At feeding time, everyone enjoyed their food. Nigel was happy that he managed to rescue natural prey and enemies at the same time. Next time: Nigel travels to the cold time and sets his sights on a certain herd of stegosaurs. 'THE TIPPY OF THE ICEBERG' Nigel's P.O.V Prehistoric park is a huge reserve filled with animals that have never been seen before. A triceratops, a mammoth, and a herd of titanosaurs are just a few of the many creatures that live here. "Alright, now I am going to go back 65,500,000 years ago and rescue a stegosaurus." Nigel said. The park had apparently been progressing well. But the newest arrivals, a baby t-rex and baby saurolophus, are getting lonely. "Now since they came here. They seemed nervous. They must have been seperated from their friends." Nigel said as he watched the two play. "Now a baby stegosaurus might cheer them up." Nigel said as he got on his winter gear. "It was november the last time I was there and it is probably winter now." Nigel said as he got into his jeep. When he got there he noticed that meteors were starting to close in. "That's not good. They don't know whats about to happen and I think I need to rescue a bunch of dinosaurs."﻿ Nigel told his team. Then they heard calling. A herd of stegosaurs, one with a baby were traveling. "Perfect candidates for prehistoric park. They might fall prey to a predator." Nigel said. As if on cue, a roar was heard. The same t-rex that bared a scar was charging the group targeting the baby. Tippy's P.O.V "Mama, Tippy can't run!" Tippy yelled to his mom. "Tippy get out of there!" Tippy's mother called to her son. Nigel's P.O.V "Leave that!" Nigel yelled as he distracted the t-rex. But it backfired. Two velociraptors chased him. Just when they chased him next to Tippy, A tail swooped out and knocked The t-rex over. "A diplodocus! He has a scar on his eye like the t-rex." Nigel pointed out. Tippy's P.O.V "The lone dinosaur!" Tippy yelled. "You look like you could use help." Doc said. Nigel's P.O.V The t-rex turned away. "Oh yes." He said. The n the portal opened and revealed a teenaged t-rex. Chomper's P.O.V He was led by Chomper and Ducky. But Chomper saw Doc. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Chomper yelled and dove behind Terrence. Doc was about to whip Terrence. But Ducky stopped him. "He took us in when we got lost!" Ducky told Doc. Doc rolled his eyes but accepted it and told the spiktail herd. Then they decided to follow Terrence and Nigel when Redclaw closed in flanked by Screech and Thud. They wouldn't be able to handle them twice. They ran through the portal. Nigel's P.O.V When Bob saw what Nigel brought, he was as surprised as he was when Nigel brought the Titanosaurs. "Well he got the stegosaurs then." Bob sighed. Susanne came over to get a look. "Wow their beautiful!" Susanne said. "Nigel you've got the biggest animal in the park!" Susanne said as the dinosaurs walked to their enclosure. Doc roamed alone and Tippy's herd lived with Theo. Tippy also played with Chomper and Ducky. Chomper's P.O.V "Isn't this place nice!" Chomper said. "Tippy likes it here! Now Tippy and herd don't have to migrate!" Tippy said. "I hope the next time Nigel brings back friends, he brings Littlefoot and the others." Ducky said. Nigel's P.O.V Nigel then drove back to that time period to rescue another herd. When he got there he noticed one thing: All herds were moving to the same place. Nigel noticed that in the sky, a crimson light was heading for earth. "The meteorite!" Nigel yelled as he followed the herd. "That is not good!" Nigel yelled. "I need to follow them!" Category:Fan Fiction